


你一周的故事

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “你俩嘎哈呢？”冬日战士的东北话异常标准，他用右手摘下鸭舌帽，“来次饭了。”





	你一周的故事

**Author's Note:**

> CP：盾冬
> 
> 字数：2.0k
> 
> 全文第二人称

星期一.

你浑身剧痛的醒来，惊恐地发现自己的右腿毫无知觉。

你费尽力气，睁开眼睛，看到了站在你病床边的美男子。

他的金发熠熠生辉，他的蓝眼睛像剔透的宝石，他身形挺拔，肌肉轮廓明显，你吸了吸鼻子，生怕鼻血汹涌而出。

你呆滞的大脑不情愿地运作起来，让你想起来这是万人敬仰的美国队长。

“女士，您醒了？”美国队长彬彬有礼地低头看你，声音低沉，富有男人魅力。

“是的，请问我——？”

“您昨天走路的时候，正巧经过我未婚夫工作的街道，在他不幸被流弹击中前，替他挡了一下，我真是不知道该怎么感谢您！”

他激动地拉起你的双手，“您是我认识的亚裔朋友中，非常有勇气的之一！”他慷慨激昂地高举起右手，用美式孔子学院口音，颤颤巍巍地对你发出声音，“你好！”

给你买皮蛋瘦肉粥回来的对象疑惑地望着门外站着的棕发男性，他推开门。

“媳妇儿我和你说你病房外面有一老毛子，老高了——”

声音戛然而止。

他呆滞地注视着美国队长，美国队长热切的凝视着你，你惊恐地盯着门外的棕发毛子，门外的棕发毛子好奇地打量着你的男朋友。

你们四个人的肚子兴高采烈地咕噜起来，像极了中美合奏的交响曲。

星期二

“媳妇儿，美国队长咋来看你了？你俩认识？”你对象聚精会神地给你削着苹果，没忍住，自己先啃了一口。

你给你对象一杵子，“你给我把那苹果放下，那可是美国队长给我买的，蛇果呢。”

你对象白了你一眼，“蛇果有红富士好吃啊？”顺手把缺了个豁儿的苹果递给了你。

你啃了一口，口齿不清的回他，“就昨儿下午，”你嗦了下苹果汁，“我不给我老板送那个材料吗？然后我看见奶茶店了，没忍住，就——”

“打扰一下，”是昨天那个棕发男人，他站在门口，左手里拎着皮蛋瘦肉粥，你馋了一个月的生煎，还有两屉小笼包，他有点局促地看着你和你对象，“我是来探病的。”

你和你对象虔诚的看着他，他手中的食物，像看见了救苦救难的观世音菩萨。

你们同时举起了手中残缺不全的苹果，像极了捐献供果的穷苦人家。

“你俩嘎哈呢？”冬日战士的东北话异常标准，他用右手摘下鸭舌帽，“来次饭了。”

星期三

“我以前在漠河那边执行过任务，”冬日战士又一次来到了你们的病房，应你们的愿望带了甜粥和小咸菜，还有煎饺，“铁锅炖大鹅太好吃了，我还想吃贴饼子蘸汤。”

你们三个人鬼鬼祟祟地聚众低头，齐刷刷地吸溜粥。

“你俩想次蛋堡不？”他夹了一筷子小咸菜，“我想次涂番茄酱和排骨酱的。”

“排骨酱和番茄酱肯定邪教啊！”你一拍病床，同时把目光移到你对象身上，“必须黑椒啊！”

你对象像只肉猪，差点把脑袋埋进碗里，“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

冬日战士寻思了一会，“成，我明天带一打，咱仨吃个够。”

星期四

冬日战士来了。

蛋堡也来了。

美国队长也跟着来了。

“快来快来，我对象熬大碴子粥了，”你兴高采烈，还招呼队长找个位置坐。

“等你腿好了，咱仨找个地方吃铁锅炖大鹅呗，”冬日战士仍对大饼子念念不忘，他把蛋堡一字排开，你愤怒的发现上面都是番茄酱和排骨酱。

你对象给你仨一人一个碗，看着虽然听不懂你们在说啥但仍然在微笑的队长，犹豫地递给他一个保温壶盖。

队长礼貌地说了句“Thank you.”然后一饮而尽——

你对象目瞪口呆的回头看着冬日战士，“他不烫嗓子嗷？”

冬日战士啃了口蛋堡，“这就是美国队长吧。”

星期五

今天冬日战士和美国队长都没来。

你对象终于空出时间问你，“媳妇儿，你当时怎么伤的？”

“我当时不是馋了进奶茶店了吗？”正在复健的你累的满头大汗，“然后我吸溜着阔落水出来，正好赶上冬日战士他们执行任务。”你四处寻找能坐的小凳子，“我当时一紧张，摔了，阔落水泼了冬日战士一脑袋。”

“然后他愣了，我也呆了，就拿着杯接他脑袋上的珍珠。”你终于找到了小凳子，擦了把汗，长吁了一口气。

“结果这时候好像流弹就给我大腿打了，然后好像因为我肉厚，遮挡力强，就没打到冬日战士身上。”

你对象想了一会儿，“你说冬日战士那任务表得咋写。”

“我哪知道。”

星期六

冬日战士耀武扬威的推开了你的病房门，把手机里的照片展示给你俩看。

“你背着我俩去吃铁锅炖大鹅了！”你觉得自己被背叛了。

“他家不好吃，”冬日战士脸都没红，“你明天出院咱仨去吃另一家。”

只有你对象脸都憋红了。

“你俩想喝珍珠奶茶不？加点冰。”

冬日战士的脸由黑转白由白转红由红转青。

你和你对象认真的盯着他看，像见证了电视从黑白至彩色的发展史。

“喝。”

“你少加点珍珠嗷。”

星期日

今天是你出院的一天，你风风光光地拄着拐，你对象拎着大包小裹，冬日战士扛着暖瓶水果。

美国队长开车。

他俩寻思开车把东西送到你家，结果发现你两家是隔壁，就隔了个栅栏的那种。

你四个把东西堆在了你家门口，着急忙慌上车。

“他家贴饼子真好吃。”冬日战士心满意足的捞宽粉。

美国队长没动筷子，隔着升腾的白雾，你只觉得他的笑容看起来越发的扭曲和可怜。

“我教你，”冬日战士叼着饼侧身子，用右手教美国队长拿筷子，“看，这么张开，这么合上，这么夹肉。”

他指挥着美国队长，夹起鹅腿，飞跃过铁锅，飞跃过汤碗，飞跃过美国队长的盘子，飞进了冬日战士的碗。

“对了，”冬日战士喝了口啤酒，“下个月我俩要结婚了。”

“你想来当我伴娘不？”

**Author's Note:**

> 又是熟悉的爽文，东北战士冬吧唧哈哈哈，写的很开心，希望读到这篇文的你也可以很高兴！
> 
> 请给我kudos和评论！！！


End file.
